Castle of Love
by MoonyxthexWerewolf
Summary: A basic Harry Ginny love story, Things might happen later on so rated M to be safe


**_Castle of Love_**

Disclaimer: I do not own HP what so ever... if I did I would not waste my life writing poor pathetic stories.

**Chapter 1: The Letter**

Harry awoke early in the morning at Privet Drive that day. He gets out of his bed and walks to his door. Harry is about to grab the knob when he hears a screech. He looks around to see a small owl, Pig, at his window. He walks over and opens the window, "Hey Pig" he says as the creature starts to flutter madly about his head before he can grab it. "Pig! Keep still..." He gets a hold of him to take a letter off its leg. Harry lets Pig go to get some water from Hedwig's cage, even though Hedwig disapproves. Harry opens the letter to find not Ron's scrawl, but Ginny's neat and tidy writing.

_Harry,_

_Hey, how has your summer been with your "family"? Mum said you could come and stay with us for the remainder of the summer!!! I really hope you can come. If you can get ready as soon as possible and, since you are of age, you can apparate over here._

_Love,_

_Ginny_

He always wanted to tell Ginny how he felt about her, but never could because Ron would kill him. He wanted to tell her that he wanted to see her every night and day, how he thought about every moment that he is away from her. "Relashio!" All of his stuff suddenly flew into his trunk and locked itself in it. "Locomotor Trunk!" His trunk rose a few inches off the ground and followed him downstairs to the kitchen.

He placed his trunk down by the kitchen door to make breakfast. He walked into the kitchen to see the Dursleys crowded around the table hungrily. "Where's breakfast?" barked Dudley. "I'm getting to it," retorted Harry. "Ovumexcoquo!" (A/N: ovum-egg, excoquo-to cook). The eggs suddenly begin cracking themselves and cooking, even after Mr. Dursleys feebly attempt to prevent magic in his house. "I am going to leave today," said Harry. "Where to?" asked Vernon. "I shall be going to my friend Ron's house for the remainder of the summer" said Harry calmly. "Isn't that the people that blew up my living room a couple of years back?" asked Mr. Dursleys grudgingly. "Yes" said Harry not trying to lose his temper.

Harry finished making breakfast and levitated it over to the table. Dudley dived into the food eating everything he could get his fat grubby hands on. Vernon ate in silence keeping a close eye on Harry.

"So, how are you supposed to get to these "friends" of yours? They can't come in a car, unless they got a new one, which by the looks of them I would say they don't. They better not wreck our fireplace again or they will have it coming to them," stated Vernon trying to get to Harry. "I am going to apparate," replied Harry not paying attention to what his uncle just said. "Your going to _what_?!?!?!" said a very confused Vernon. "It is how wiz...I mean; my people get from place to place quickly."

After breakfast Harry walked into the hall. "I am going to leave now!" yelled Harry to the Dursleys not expecting any response. Harry grabbed his trunk, wand and wits and with a loud crack left for the Burrow...

A/n: yea...kinda wierd start, just stick with it ppl.

**Chapter 2: Return to the Burrow**

Harry landed outside of the burrow. He walked up to the door and knocked. "Mum, Harry's here!" yelled a deep voice. The door creaked open to reveal a red haired adolesontRon standing there in the archway. "Hey, Harry." "Hey," replied Harry. "Oh Harry it is so nice to see you again I do hope you are alright." said Mrs. Weasley. "I am fine, Mrs. Weasley." "Oh do come in and have some breakfast," said Mrs. Weasley. "No thanks, I already ate." replied Harry.

Harry was happy to be there with his friends and especially Ginny. "Ginny, Hermione, Harry's here!" yelled Mrs. Weasley. Ginny ran down the stairs. "Hey, Ginny." "Hey," said Ginny walking into the sitting room. "Harry would you like to sit down," said Molly. "Sure," replied Harry. They walked into the sitting room. Harry sat next to Ginny, Ron next to Hermione (they've been dating for a year now), and Molly by herself. "So Harry how was your summer?" asked Molly. "It's been pretty good," said Harry, "except the muggles try to stop me for using my wand." Molly gets up and walks into the kitchen to start lunch. Ron and Hermione go up stairs. "They probably are going to snog" said Ginny half- jokingly, the other half serious. Harry snorted. "What!?" asked Ginny. "It's just you." replied Harry. "What did I do?" asked Ginny again. "Nothing it is just...well I've been thinking--." "About what?" cut-in Ginny. "Ginny, I've been thinking...Ginny, will you go out with me?" "Oh Harry, I thought you would never ask! Of course I will!" RON, HERMIONE, GINNY, HARRY...LUNCH!!!!"

A/n: Iknow I know tis short, just wait it will get good...i hope

**Chapter 3: The Hand**

Harry and Ginny got up in time to see a very distraught Hermione and Ron coming from upstairs. "What are we having?" questioned Ron. "If you must know, we are going to have roast beef and potatoes," replied Molly, her head sticking through the kitchen door. "Oh good my favorite!" said Ron rubbing his stomach.

They all sat around the table to eat. "Can you pass the potatoes?" asked Ron. "What do you say _Ronikins_?" said Fred and George as they enter the house, "Sorry we are late, we had trouble with some customers that want to hurt their enemy not just prank them, you know how those muggle haters work." "Well at least your here" said Molly. "Yea, great," muttered Ron. "Oh Ronald you know you love us," said Fred rubbing Ron's already untidy hair. "Yea we are like related or something," said George laughing. "Oh George stop it!" said Molly sternly. They finished eating with cheerful conversation. Then they went outside for a game of Quidditch.

"Ron heads up!" yelled Hermione from the ground as a bludger, well an enchanted rock, came shooting towards him. Ron dived from the bludger. He then skyrocketed upward and stops a quaffel from going in the goal, but missed. "Focus, Ron!" yelled Ginny from above, searching for the snitch. Harry begins to dive toward the ground, Ginny sees him. She speeds up to him. They are neck-in-neck when Harry stretches out and grabs the snitch from midair.

"Good game!" Harry yelled to Ginny as they landed. "Yeah, would have been better if I won," replied Ginny jokingly. "Ginny, would you fancy a walk around the garden?" asked Harry. "I would love that!" replied Ginn. Harry and Ginny walk out the front gate into the garden.

As they walk along, Ginny points out to Harry all of her secret hiding places to write, think, or plot ways to annoy Ron. Harry reaches his hand down and grabs Ginny's. Ginny is startled by this, but smiles. "It's getting dark," stated Ginny, "we better get back." "Yeah, we should," replied Harry. They walked back towards the Burrow hand-in-hand.

A/n: Uh oh, what's gonna happen...

**Chapter 4: Not Happy**

They get up to the Burrow. Ron looks around from the broom shed and sees them. "What are you doing with my sister, what the bloody hell do you think you are doing?" "_We_ are going out now!" retorted Harry. "WHAT!?!?!?!" Ron starts running at Harry with a murderous look in his eye. "Incarcerous!" Ropes suddenly fly out of Hermione's wand and bind Ron tight. "Let me go," said Ron struggling at the ropes. "No, you are an over-protective nosey brother and I wish to have _some_ independence in my life," replied Ginny. "Fine, but if he hurts you in anyway I will..." "Oh Ron stop it," said Ginny. Hermione released Ron from the ropes.

"RON...GINNY...HARRY...HERMIONE...FRED…..GEORGE...DINNER!!!!" "Well let's head inside I guess," said Hermione. Ron, Hermione, Harry, and Ginny start heading inside the Burrow. Ron keeps looking over at Harry suspiciously. Hermione sees him "Oh stop it Ron, just let them live their lives in peace."

They get inside and sit around the table. Suddenly Fleur comes from upstairs followed by Bill. "Oh no," said Ginny, "Phlegm's back." Mrs. Weasley gave her a stern look. " 'Ello 'Arry eet is so nice to ze you." "Yeah, you too," replied Harry. "Gabrielle will be 'ere soon, I zink," said Fleur. "Oh good, then I shall get the cot ready in Ginny's room," said Mrs. Weasley. "Oh, zat is okay, but Gabrielle weeshes to stay wiz Bill and I," replied Fleur. "Oh...well I will make it up in there then," said Molly. Molly rushes off upstairs to get the cot ready. Molly went upstairs with Fleur following her.

After dinner that night, everyone went outside to relax. "Anyone fancy a flight around the yard?" asked Ron. "Yea, I'll go!" responded Harry. "I will go too," stated Ginny, "and so will Hermione." "What?!" yelled Hermione. "Oh come off it, flying isn't that bad," retorted Ron. So Ron, Harry and, Ginny headed to the broom shed with a very disapproving Hermione walking grudgingly in their wake.

"Okay Hermione you can use my old broom," said Ron throwing her his old Shooting Star. "Accio Firebolt!" Harry's Firebolt came shooting around the house to him. "Okay I'm ready," said Harry grabbing his broom. "Ron, how do I fly this thing," said Hermione as everyone else kicked off the ground. "Easy grip the handle, then kick of the ground. Then just lean in the direction you want to go." Hermione kicked hard off the ground and started rising. "I'm doing it!" shrieked Hermione. They flew around the yard chasing bats away and such with Hermione hanging on to her broom as tight as possible, hovering more than flying. They finally landed and put their brooms away. "Well that was fun," said Ginny. "Yes, I finally learned how to ride a broom," said Hermione sounding as if happy to be on the ground. "Yeah, you did great," responded Ron exchanging looks with Harry. They walked inside with the rest of the Weasley's, then bid them goodnight before turning in.

Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny walked up to their rooms. Hermione and Ginny went to the left half way up. Harry and Ron reached the top of the stairs and entered Ron's room. "Well, 'night" said Ron lying down. "See you in the morning," said Harry back. Harry lie back on his cot and fell asleep within minutes.

The sun gently fell on Harry's face through the window the next morning. He awoke with Ron, surprisingly, awake already. "Wow, you're already awake," said Harry groggily. "Yeah, well I thought I should get up early because we are going to Diagon Alley today to get our stuff," responded Ron. "Oh well in that case..." Harry gets out of bed and changes his clothes quickly. Then he starts downstairs for breakfast.

"Here you are dear," said Molly putting a large dish of eggs and bacon down on the table. "Thanks Mrs. Weasley," said Harry hungrily. "It was no trouble at all," said Molly, "now eat up, we have a long trip ahead of us." They all reach forward to get some eggs when Arthur walked into the house. "Morning everyone," said Arthur. Good Morning, Mr. Weasley," said Hermione. "Arthur, are you going to come to Diagon Alley with us today?" asked Molly. "No, sorry, but I can't. I have to get back to the Ministry. Soon there is going to be a tour for some people wanting to be in the Ministry, so we have to be there to help," replied Arthur. "Well at least have some breakfast," said Molly. "Yes, okay, but then I must leave." At this Arthur sat down and scooped up some eggs and started eating.

Everyone finished eating, Arthur leaving a while ago, and went outside to the edge of their lawn. "Well since everyone can apparate, except Ginny, she can side-along apparate with us," said Molly, "now Ginny grab my are and we will be on our way. Ginny grabbed her mum's arm and they all disapparated to Diagon Alley.

A/n: Yay, and i thought Hermione would never fly.

**Chapter 5: The Duel**

They all suddenly appeared in front of Gringotts bank. Harry still had the uncomfortable feeling of being squeezed through a rubber tube. "Okay we'll all get our money, get our things and meet back at The Leaky Cauldron for lunch," said Molly. They all went and got their money out then they went to get their things. Harry, Ron, and Hermione were obviously together because they had the same classes, except for Hermione she had the smart person classes, but Ginny went with her mum to get her things.

"We need to get a copy of Potions for Your Cauldron from Flourish and Blott's," said Hermione. "Yeah, let's go and get it," said Ron, "you know how much I love potions." They all walked towards Flourish and Blott's to get their book. There they met up with Ginny and Mrs. Weasley. "Well, I thought we were going to meet up later, but since you are here we can have a earlier lunch. They all bought

the remainder of their things and head over to The Leaky Cauldron for lunch.

They all sat down at a table and ordered their food. They talked while they ate and when they finished they got ready to apparate back home. "Okay, Ginny hold on again so we can get back," said Molly. Ginny grabbed her mum's arm and they took off for The Burrow.

"Harry, want to play some chess?" said Ron as they got back. "Sure," said Harry. They sat down to play chess at the sitting room table. "Okay, I am going to win this time!" said Harry jokingly. "Yeah, right..." responded Ron laughing. Ron won the game spectacularly with a knight and queen combo. "Well, now what?" said Ron. "We could have a duel..." said Harry. "Yeah, maybe Hermione and to come too," said Ron doubtingly. They walked outside near the garden to have their duel.

"Protego!" shouted Harry as Ron's jet of red light flew towards him. "Rictusempra!" yelled Ron. A jet of blue suddenly burst from Ron's wand and hit Harry square in the chest. Harry fell to the ground laughing hysterically. "P...pet...petrificus totalus!" said Harry through a fit of laughter. Ron suddenly went as stiff as a board. "Fi...Finite" said Harry. His laughter instantly ceased. He walked over to Ron. "I win." He took the charm off Ron and Ron stands up. "Yeah, but just wait until next time I will get you," said Ron as they started back towards the Burrow just as it started to rain.

A/n: Why didn't Ron just kill Harry for dating his sister here?????

**Chapter 6: First Date**

The rain continued for multiple days. After about a week, it stopped. "Finally," said Ron as the rain let up, "we can do something outside now." Harry, Ron, Ginny, and Hermione walked outside into a blaze of sunlight. They stepped out onto the wet grass. "So….now what," said Ginny. "Well, we could go and hang out in Diagon Alley," said Ron. "Yeah, that sounds good," said Harry, "let's go ask your mum if we can." They all ran in the house to ask Molly if they could go to Diagon Alley for the day. "Well…you will have to be careful…and I want you home by six o' clock for dinner, got it?" said Molly. "Mum…we'll be fine," said Ginny. "Well…okay you can go, but remember be home by six." They all went outside near the garden. "Ginny, hang onto Harry and we will apparate you there," said Hermione. Ginny grabbed Harry's arm tightly, Harry began to blush, and they vanished in a loud popping sound.

Weasley Wizard Wheezes was busy that Saturday morning. Suddenly in the back of the shop while Fred was getting supplies there was a loud crack. "Well, hello there," said Fred grinning, "I wasn't expecting you today, but never mind that now." "Well, we had nothing to do so we came to Diagon Alley to hang out," said Ron. "Well good, you thing you are here we are having a nightmare out front, come see," said Fred.

They stepped out into the main shop area and could barely squeeze through the busy crowd. "Well, come on come on," said a woman bustling her children away from some bottles of _Mrs. Skrawley's Rearranging Ink_. "Well didn't I tell you," said Fred. Fred looked behind him to find that nobody was following him. He looked around and found Harry and Ginny deeply entranced by Fred and George's newest invention, Instant Sleep Power. They took turns throwing it on each other and falling asleep. Ron and Hermione on the other hand were no where to be found. Fred looked back in the more dangerous area and found Ron and Hermione kissing passionately over a display of _Rigid Romance: The Kissing Potion_.

Around noon Harry and Ginny left to go get lunch. Around the corner from Weasley Wizard Wheezes, they found a small restaurant called, _The Dragon's Egg_. They walked in and found it to be a very nice place to eat. The sat down. "So what will it be," asked a scrawny waitress in raggedy red robes walking up to the booth. "Umm…I will have the smoked salmon," said Ginny looking at the menu. "I will have the pork chops," said Harry not taking his eyes off Ginny. "What?" asked Ginny after the woman left. "You're just so beautiful," said Harry staring at her. "I don't know, I don't think I am as famous, or as sexy as you are," replied Ginny smiling. "Here ya' go," said the witch levitating their food to the table. Ginny and Harry ate in silence, but they couldn't take their eyes off each other.

"Well, what do you want to do now?" asked Harry as they stepped out into the bright sunlight. "I don't know, we could go over to Quality Quidditch Supplies, I here they have a new set of books for Quidditch teams so they can play better," said Ginny. Okay, I guess that is where we are going," said Harry walking back in the direction of The Leaky Cauldron.

Harry and Ginny walk into the shop to find Hermione and Ron, Ron being more interested, at the same set of books Harry and Ginny were going to look at. "Hey," said Hermione looking up. Ron turned around and saw Harry and Ginny walking towards them. "What a coincidence, I was going to buy those books for the team this year," said Harry eyeing the books in Ron's hands. "Here take them, I know I can't afford them," said Ron handing the books over. They all walk up to buy the books. "That will be 23 Galleons, 3 Sickles and 24 Knuts," spoke the wizard behind the counter. They walk out into a very busy Diagon Alley. "What do you want to do now?" asked Hermione. "Well I think we are done here, we can back home and get ready for the train tomorrow," said Ron. "Yeah, that would probably be best," said Ginny and Harry together. Harry and Ginny link arms and with a swish of their cloaks, they were gone.

They returned to The Burrow in time to see Mrs. Weasley come out to feed the chickens. "Your back early," yelled Molly for the coop. "Yeah, we were done so we decide to come back and hang-out here," said Ron from a distance. Ginny and Harry retreated to Ginny's room while Hermione and Ron rushed upstairs to get to his room.

Ginny lied down on the bed and motioned for Harry to join her. Harry walked over and lied down next to her. Ginny cuddled up close to Harry and Harry wrapped his arms around her. "I love you," said Ginny. "I love you too," said Harry kissing her forehead. They fell asleep together, lying in each other's arms.

**Chapter 7: The Train Ride**

"Hurry up, or else you will miss the train," yelled Molly at the top of her voice early in the morning. Harry woke with his glasses askew and Ginny lying beside him. Harry got out of bed brushing his lips over Ginny's lightly; Ginny blushed, but did not stir. "Ginny, your mum keeps calling, we should get ready to go, and quickly," stated Harry tickling Ginny's ribs. "Okay, Okay, I'm up," giggled Ginny.

Harry and Ginny open the door, but a sudden thump stops it. They step out to find Ron clutching his nose, after being hit with the door. "What the bloody hell was that for?" asked Ron angrily. "Sorry," laughed Harry and Ginny, "but you have to admit, it was hilarious!" "Oh…I bet it was," stated Ron sarcastically.

"Get down here now," yelled Mrs. Weasley, "or I will make you walk to the station." "She can't do that 'cause we can apparate," stated Ron proudly. "Trust me, she can do anything," said Ginny matter of factly. "True," said Ron downtrodden. At that, Ron rushed down the stairs with his luggage, and Pig fluttering madly behind him.

"Well, shall we?" said Harry motioning to the stairs. "Yeah, we better before the bat eats our head off," said Ginny chuckling. Harry, Ginny, and Hermione started down the stairs, when a down burst open to their right. "Leaving so soon," said Fred. "And without giving their favorite wizards a hug," finished George. Ginny gave her brothers a threatening look which made them back away back to their room.

They finished descending the stairs, and entered the kitchen for breakfast. "Good morning, everyone," Molly said as they all took their seats around the table. "Morning," said few voices. They all ate with very little talk, only asking for more food or asking for the time. At ten thirty, Molly got everybody ready to head to the platform. "Okay, just get your trunks in a row," said Mrs. Weasley with a wave of her wand, and the trunks were gone. "They will be waiting for you on the train," said Molly to the children, "now Ginny hold on to them so they can apparate you to the platform. Ginny linked arms with Harry and with a quick spin, they were gone.

Harry and Ginny appeared a few feet away from the ticket collectors box on Platform Nine and Three Quarters. After shaking off the feeling for apparation, Harry and Ginny found Ron and Hermione standing with Dean and Seamus. "Hey," spoke Hermione, "there you are. We were wondering where you guys got off to."

After their conversation with Dean and Seamus, they headed off towards the Hogwarts Express. They arrived at the shining, scarlet steam engine and boarded it. Finding an empty compartment was hard on this train, but when they did Hermione said, "Oh, Harry, since we are Head Boy and Girl we have to go to the front carriage and tell the new prefects what to do and where to go." "Oh, yeah, I forgot," replied Harry unhappily, "let's get this over with."

Harry and Hermione started walking to the front when they were confronted by Draco Malfoy, their Slytherin arch nemesis. "Where do you think you are going, Potter, and you Mudblo--" Malfoy stopped short eyeing their Head badges, "so goody two-shoes Potter and Know-it-all Granger have been selected as the new Head Boy and Girl. I always knew you would. I see how Dumbledore always takes your side, how he always rewards you for the _stupidest_ things, but the one thing he can't see is who is a better choice for the Heads, not riff-raff like you two. Well, I have real friends to tend to." With that, Malfoy pushed them aside and entered a compartment. "Well, it sounds as if he knows not to step out of like or we will be on him," laughed Harry. "Yes, now hurry," said Hermione, "we need to get to the front carriage before the train leaves.

Harry and Hermione enter the front cart seeing all the new prefects. "Okay, well you all know why you have been selected to be the prefect in your house. You all show outstanding leadership abilities that Professor Dumbledore sees in you and you have been awarded for that," started Hermione. "Now, since you all of you have been to this school long enough, I expect you to know, and obey the rules. All we ask of you is that you report any incident, crime, etc. to any teacher, Hermione, or myself," said Harry, "all we want you to do at this time is patrol the corridors and make sure everyone is behaving the way they are supposed to. Remember, Hogwarts rules comply on the train as well," said Harry, and with that, everyone left.

Harry and Hermione made their way to the last carriage to get to their compartment. "Finally," said Ron after swallowing a large chunk of licorice wand, "we thought you would be up there for the entire train ride." Harry sat down helping himself to a chocolate frog, "Yeah, so did I, but we just told them the basics and left them. Hey, guess who we ran into." "Malfoy?" questioned Ginny. "Yeah, and he was so angry that Harry and I got the badges," laughed Hermione. "Well, he will just have to learn to stay in line this year," said Ron laughing along with the others.

For the rest of the train ride, Ron and Harry played multiple games of Wizard Chess, Exploding Snap, and Gobstones. Ginny and Hermione watched the boys play and practiced their new spell work. "Oh," spoke Hermione through the silence, "I think we are there." "Yeah, we probably are," said Harry wiping the remaining Gobstones liquid off his face. Ron shoved the last two pumpkin pasties in his mouth with disgusted looks from Ginny and Hermione, "you wa' some?" questioned Ron, his mouth still full.

The train slowed to a stop at Hogsmeade Station, and everyone stepped off the train. "Firs' years, firs' years over ere'," came a low grumbling voice. "Oi, Hagrid, how was your summer?" yelled Harry. "Great, an you?" Hagrid said in return. "Oh, fine I just remained at Ron's for the summer," said Harry making his way to the carriages.

The carriages were pulled by invisible horses called thestrals; well they weren't invisible to some people. The only people that could see thestrals were people who had seen death. Many second years seemed astounded by the thestrals. Harry and Ginny found an empty carriage for all of them and climbed inside. As soon as they pulled the door shut, the thestrals started pulling the carriage to Hogwarts.

As they road toward the castle, the skies grew steadily darker. Suddenly, heavy raindrops splatter against the windows of the carriage. The carriages made a sharp turn to enter through Hogwarts grounds' gates. They heard a mighty splatter of mud against the side of the door. "Great," said Ron motioning outside, "we get to walk into the castle in this." Oh Ron," responded Ginny, "quit being a baby, it is only fifty feet at most for us to walk." The carriage suddenly stopped in front of the front steps of the castle. The door to the carriage sprung open and everyone stepped out into the rain. Hermione, being the genius she is, cast a water-proof shield around the group to protect them from the rain. "Does that help, Ron?" joked Hermione in a baby voice, "All I want is for you to be happy."

They entered the castle dry, for the most part. Hermione and Ginny quickly cleaned their shoes with a simple scrubbing charm. "Scrogify!" yelled Ron pointing at his shoes hopefully. Nothing happened. "Here, you're saying it wrong like usual. It is_ Scorgify,_ not _Scrogify. _You are lucky you didn't blow you hand off or something." Hermione quickly pointed to Ron's and Harry's shoes making them spotless.

They continued into the Great Hall with the smell of the delicious feast coming from the kitchens. Ron's stomach growled loudly. "Hungry, are we?" asked Hermione laughing. "Starving."

A/n: This chapter isn't really finished so, just R&R and tell me what you think. (Do I need more?)


End file.
